randy_cuningham_nastoletni_ninjafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Opowieść o Złotym Notatniku
"Opowieść o Złotym Notatniku" (ang. "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note") to dziewiąty odcinek. W USA miał premierę 27 września 2012, a w Polsce 10 marca 2013. Streszczenie Randy i Howard z pomocą Juliana próbują odnaleźć tajemniczy Złoty Notatnik Lekarza, aby zwolnić się z WF-u. Fabuła Na lekcji WF-u trener Green chce zrobić lekcję miotania ogniem, ale regulamin mu na to nie pozwala. Wymyśla więc, że uczniowie będą wspinać się na linę, podczas gdy Bash z kumplami będą w nich rzucać piłkami lekarskimi. Pierwszy ma być Stevens, ale on ma zwolnienie lekarskie, więc za niego idzie Howard. Nagle dzwoni dzwonek, ale trener mówi, że Howard będzie się wspinał na następnej lekcji. Potem w szatni Bash straszy Howarda wspinaniem się na linę. Randy idzie po pomoc do Nomiconu, który mówi "Najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie ataku jest uniknięcie ataku". Uważa to zdanie za bezsensowne, przez co księga go wyrzuca. Wraca do szatni i wpada na pomysł, żeby poszukać Złotego Notatnika Lekarza, aby Howard miał zwolnienie z WF-u tak jak Stevens. W tym celu muszą znaleźć wejście do Starej Gimnastycznej. W jednej z szafek znajdują Juliana, który również szuka notatnika. Pokazuje im pudełko po pizzy, w którym jest ukryta mapa z łamigłówkami. Randy rozwiązuje pierwszą zagadkę i wszyscy trzej znajdują wejście przy umywalce, po czym podłoga się pod nimi zapada. Czarnoksiężnik pod ziemią wyczuwa, że ktoś wybrał się na poszukiwania Złotego Notesu i czeka na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Randy, Howard i Julian lądują w Starej Gimnastycznej. Randy rozwiązuje drugą zagadkę. Przeskakują na drugą stronę po kozłach do ćwiczeń. Na końcu podłoga pod Howardem znów się zapada, ale Randy go ratuje. Julian znajduje pełno starych bieżni nazywając je "wyjątkowo pięknym narzędziem tortur". Nagle bieżnie się włączają, zaczynają toczyć się po nich piłki, a na końcu pojawiają się kolce. Randy i Howard ratują Juliana. Idą po notatnik sami, bo Julian jest zbyt przestraszony żeby iść. Czarnoksiężnik wysyła zielony dym, który zmienia go w potwora. Randy i Howard znajdują stary gabinet lekarza, w którym jest notes. Żeby się do niego dostać, trzeba wejść po linie. Cunningham postanawia użyć mocy i zmienia się w Ninję. Nagle pojawia się opętany Julian i Ninja zaczyna z nim walczyć. Howard tymczasem zaczyna wchodzić po linie. Randy jest wściekły widząc, że Howard potrafi się wspinać i przyszli tu na marne. Julian zaczyna rzucać w Weinermana rzeczami, a Ninja wtedy zaczyna rozumieć lekcję Nomiconu. Zaczyna bujać liną, przez co Howard unika ataków i zgarnia Złoty Notatnik. Potwór zabiera mu go i zaczyna go niszczyć. Ninjy udaje się odciąć Juliana, ale ocalało tylko jedno złote zwolnienie z WF-u. Następnego dnia na lekcji WF-u Howard daje trenerowi zwolnienie. Okazuje się jednak, że Randy podmienił je na kupon zniżkowy, a zwolnienie dał Julianowi. Wściekły Howard wspina się na linę, a Bash i jego kumple rzucają w niego piłkami. Reszta uczniów zaczyna bujać liną, ale Bash zmienia taktykę - zaczyna rzucać w nich. Ciekawostki *Pierwszy raz występują Julian i trener Green. *Złoty Notatnik Lekarza jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do Złotego Biletu z "Charlie i Fabryka Czekolady".